Brothers of the Creed
by RainbowElfHeart
Summary: AU: Altair is given a novice to train, too bad it just happened to be the Giovanni's son Ezio. Who intent on bringing hell down on Altair.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own AC or any characters.**

**A/N: I have charged the characters just a bit in terms of personality to fit the story but otherwise I will try to keep them close to the original as possible.**

**Ages: Altair/Malik :25, Ezio :17.**

**Any and all mistakes are purely mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Altair gritted his teeth and clenched his fist but other than those signs. His anger was completely concealed. He took a deep breath and released the tension in his shoulders. "Is that what you want, Master?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the Master Assassin in front of him. Reminding himself that before him was the Master of the Brotherhood and he couldn't exactly kill the man because he disagreed. "Yes Altair, you have reached the top rank, below myself, it is the perfect time to train a novice." Giovanni Auditore said with a big, proud grin. Much like a father would do a son and Altair felt his anger lessen if only a little. Giovanni walked around his desk, covered in paper work, and placed a hand on Altair's shoulder in a comforting manner. His expression softened. "Altair, the novice I ask you to train is very special to me. My younger son, Ezio, just turned 17 and is ready to start train." Altair eyes widened and he tensed. "Master, if it is your son. Why not, Federico, your eldest son train him?" Altair asked, honestly confused. He had seen the two Auditore boys around the base. Ezio would follow Federico nearly everywhere. From what he had seen, Ezio was already well trained in free running.

Giovanni sighed and rubbed his brow tiredly. He leaned against the large desk. "Federico and Ezio are too close." The older man chuckled. "I fear Federico would go too easy on him and that mistake could cost Ezio his life." Giovanni shook his head and smiled at Altair. "No, it is better for him to be trained under someone he cannot easily sway." He stood and put both hands on Altair, looking at him with a fierce stare. "Can you complete this mission successfully, Altair?" He asked with a stern voice. Altair knew he should feel honored to be even considered for this mission. Still nerves bit at his insides. He had never taken on a novice. It seemed only weeks ago he still was under his own trainer. "I will not fail you Master." Giovanni smiled in relief and he seemed to sag. "Good." He patted Altair on the shoulder before returning to his desk. "Arrive at my villa tomorrow morning. I will have told Ezio by then, he would have finished throwing a temper tantrum," Giovanni laughed to himself and Altair's lips twitched into a tiny smile. "And I will have him waiting for you." Giovanni picked up his quill, about to start writing something but he pointed the thing at Altair. "Altair, do not go easy on him. My son is very good as swaying people. Also for the love of God, keep him away from the ladies."

Altair returned to the rooftops. This was the place he liked most. Looking over the city of Firenze as the setting sun covered it. He was as close as he would get to his home in Masyaf. He, along with a select group, had been brought overseas to this some years ago when he was just a novice. Altair hadn't mind, his only family, his father had been killed during an ambush. Firenze was the only city he remembered now. He sat down on an eagle's perch on top of a church. Looking down at the city below, it was loud and bright and smelled. It was so different from his home. It was times like this when the Assassin missed Masyaf. He sighed and lowered his hood. He still wore the simple robes from his home's Brotherhood. Unlike the Assassins in this area, all decorated and flashy yet it was him that stood out. A fact that continued to baffle Altair, he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Realizing it would be have to be cut soon, less he started to grow it long like the Assassins here. Altair snorted, like he would ever do such a thing. An eagle cawed and Altair looked up as it circled him. He sighed and pulled his hood back up. He stood at the edge and felt adrenaline rush through his system for a split second. Before he dropped and fell through the air. He flipped and landed silently in a perfectly place haystack.

He jumped out and blended into the crowd around. Occasionally pickpocketing a passer byer, he made his way to the base without attracting attention of the guards. A building just outside the city limits, it had seen better days but it held for what the Assassins needed for. When Altair entered, he lowered his hood and searched the area that resembled a Bureau. He entered silently but that didn't mean the person inside didn't know he was there. "What did the Master want novice?" Altair allowed the insulting title to slide over his head for he knew his friend didn't mean it. He leaned against the counter. "The Master is giving me a novice to train."

He stated with a mix of nerves and anger went through him at the idea. His friend, Malik, leaned on his one hand on the counter. He had lost the arm some years back, along with his younger brother. Altair hadn't been on that mission. He had been deemed too arrogant and irrational to be in control of anyone. That idea had stuck with him all these years and fear raced through him, the idea of somehow messing up and risking his new apprentice's life. "You?" Malik joked and scoffed. "In charge of someone else? The poor bastard, who is he?" Malik asked. "The Master's second son Ezio." Altair mumbled and Malik slammed his hand on the counter, scaring the other Assassin. "Are you joking? The Master's son! Mind you, his youngest will not be able to become an Assassin. This one is the last of his bloodline to join the Brotherhood." Malik shouted. "I know!" Altair growled back. "If you mess up, Altair, there will be no redemption." Altair froze as a new fear settled within him.

If he lost the Brotherhood, he would lose everything. Malik sighed and calmed himself. "I worry you for nothing brother." He shook his one hand at Altair. "You have grown much in these past years. The Master would not allow to train his last able son if he did not think so himself." Malik assured him, patting him on the shoulder. "Relax, brother, you may have to the one to train him but you are not alone."

* * *

**A/N: I hope ya'll liked my new story. Confused? Let me know!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters!**

* * *

Altair knew that Federico would confront him soon when he learned of the news concerning his younger brother. He hadn't thought it be the next morning before the sun had even risen. He was yanked from his bed by a sweaty hand and thrust against the cold stone wall of his room. "Federico." He choked out before the other Assassin closed his meaty hand around Altair's neck and lifted him from the ground. Federico Auditore was built like a bull, stronger than most and bigger. It was all muscle and made up for his lack of speed. It was easy for him to dangle Altair with one hand. The other Assassin was shorter and slimmer and didn't stand a chance in a fist fight. Altair coughed when the hand tighten.

Instinct drove him to kick or attack but Altair ignored them. Those would only stop his breathing sooner. Instead he used what strength he had in his arms to help keep himself still and take the strain off his neck. Federico looked at him with wild eyes and smelled of wine. He was panting, like he had run from his villa all the way here. He probably did, concluded Altair, after he had been told the news. Federico pushed him harder against the stone wall. The sharp edges bit into his bare back and Altair regretted not wearing a shirt to bed. "My brother, you bastard, if you kill my brother…" The Auditore Assassin trailed off to catch his breath and Altair used this time to talk. "You would not be the only one after me Federico." He grunted when the Assassin tightened his hold. "But you are still in training yourself." Altair glared down at the lower rank. "Who would you rather take him? Someone who is still learning our ways themselves? Or someone who knows it all and can protect him out in the field?" He asked.

Federico was silent but with one final shove he let go of Altair. The Master Assassin fell to the ground in a pile and gasped for breathe, relishing in the feel of air returning to his lungs. He touched the side of his neck and winced in pain. No doubt large hand like bruises would be there later. He looked up to the drunken man. "This was your father's decision from the beginning." Altair panted and stood, using the wall to hold himself up. He longed for the hidden blade in his hand but knew it had no place in this fight. "If you have concerns to voice, bring them to him." He bit out, anger setting in now that his life was no longer in danger. "He thinks you would go soft on him, and that could cost Ezio his life." Federico seemed to sober up at that comment. He was quiet before he turned and stalked out of the room, closing the door as quietly as he had opened it. Altair signed and closed his eyes, feeling his heart beat race in his ears. Blood that had rushed through him calmed. He sat down on his bed and hung his head. He hadn't even met Ezio yet and already the boy was causing more trouble than it was worth. He grabbed his bracer and placed it back on his hand, a caution that was unneeded but it helped him sleep.

Only mere hours later he was woken by the rising of the sun. He thought to go back to sleep, surely Ezio wouldn't complain to a few extra hours? But that could leave a lasting impression on the boy and the last thing Altair was a novice who was constantly late. Altair dressed and left as the rest of the Brotherhood started to wake. Whispers followed him to the door, apparently word had gotten out that he would train the Master's son and not the brother. Altair took to the roofs, this early in the morning, few guards were out and fewer were willing to give chase. He made to the Villa de Auditore in record time and dropped to the ground outside and entered through the front gate, trying to make a good impression on the boy. First he noticed Giovanni, looking tired but on full alert, a practice he never gave up since he left the field. The older man greeted him with a smile and a strong one armed hug.

"I trust Federico did not cause you too much trouble?" He asked with a friendly grin. Altair's throat burned with each movement and breathing was a chore. "No trouble at all. Only the concerns of an elder brother, I understood completely." Altair lied, the last thing he wanted to be a snitch, especially when the Assassin had been drunk. Giovanni nodded but there was a knowing glint in his old eyes and Altair knew he had seen right through his lie. "Good, good." He patted Altair on the shoulder. "Come, it has taken some time but I rose Ezio for you and got him ready." He chuckled and led Altair in. "That duty will fall on you from now onward. Just enter through the front door, the servants have been told you would come by, or come through his window. It is always open." Giovanni chuckled again and leaned towards him. "He always forgets to shut it anyways." Giovanni let go of him and went to the center of the villa where a fountain was. "Ezio! Up my boy, don't keep your master waiting!" Giovanni shouted at the boy lounging on the edge of the fountain. Spread out for the whole world to see. Ezio was wearing his father's old robes, that hadn't fit Federico , but fit him rather well. He looked tired and grumbled when he heard his father's voice. His long dark hair was pulled back and curled at the ends. His face was round and full of baby fat. He groaned and opened his chocolate eyes to look at his father with big puppy eyes. Altair could see how this boy would normally get his way, especially when it came to women. Giovanni faltered for a moment, considering giving into the boy. Altair chose then to step in. "Master, we are losing valuable time." That seem to stop the Master from giving in. It wasn't untrue, the more time they wasted, the more guards would be out.

"Altair is right boy, now stop your whining and get up!" Giovannin yanked the boy and Ezio in turn glared at Altair. It was rather unimpressive actually it was rather adorable to look at. Like a kitten trying to scare a lion. Altair refused to glare back, he didn't need another reason for the boy to hate him. "Father!" Ezio whined, throwing his head back as he did so. "No whining boy, now go, the faster you leave, the faster you can come back. And don't forget the errands your mother wanted you to run." Ezio sighed and his shoulder sagged before he turned to Altair. "Master, I am Ezio Auditore de Firenze." The name rolled off his tongue and Ezio smile a boyish grin, complete with dimples. Altair sighed. "I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad." Ezio whistled. "That's a mouthful." He commented and Altair was about to retort when Giovanni stepped in between them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Good, you two have met. I will leave you to your training." He gave a encouraging smile to Altair and a warning glare to Ezio before returning to the house.

"We better start before the guards start to take their job seriously." Altair turned to leave. He looked over at the boy from under his hood. "Stay close." He took off running into the city, Ezio could only follow behind quietly, knowing enough not to shout after the Assassin. Altair didn't run at top speed for Ezio's sake but he didn't heard the boy complain which was a good sign. Altair turned into a dark alley once they were in the center of the city and pulled Ezio in after him. He peeked around the corner, his keen eyes picking out all the guards within the area. Ezio squeezed up beside him and poked his head out. Altair grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back within the shadows. "Idiot, do not stick your head out, you'll get killed." He yanked the hood over the boyish face. "And keep the hood up we do not want the guards to know your face. It makes it worse that you come from such a public name." Altair whispered. Ezio nodded and tugged the hood down a bit more over his face. "_Scusate_, Master." Ezio mumbled quietly. "Do not apologize." Altair said and turned back to the opening. "Listen carefully Ezio so you know what to expect of yourself in the coming weeks. You will practice the basic skills under me. Such fighting and defending, other skills like pick-pocketing and blending within crowds you will learn from others. Once that is done, you will join me on mission." Altair said and looked back at the boy. Ezio was stark white and trembled a bit. "Ezio?" He asked and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, causing him to jump. "On missions with you? But-but that is dangerous!" Ezio's voice squeaked. "There is no better teacher than experience." Altair glanced back out the alley way, making note of the guards as they circled the square. "It is the most common way for novices to die. To be thrust out into the world poorly trained and unprepared." Altair remembered getting the same speech from his mentor years ago and remembered the same fear. He looked back to his apprentice. "Ezio, I will not allow that to happen to you. You must have faith in me." Ezio looked nervous and fidgeted, he bit his lip but nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Confused, Let me know!**

**_Scusate-I'm sorry_**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters**

**A/N: Any mistakes are mine!**

**Ages Altair/Malik: 24 Ezio: 17 Federico: 20**

* * *

Altair walked slowly into the center of the open square with Ezio trailing close behind like a puppy. He stopped in front of a small church. He looked up to the rooftops with Ezio copying the movement. "Guards sometimes patrol the roofs. They will harass you if you are caught up there." He looked back to the boy. The hood was falling close to his eyes. "Better to take them out or run." He said and Ezio nodded. "Alright, for your first day I'll go easy on you." He pointed to the top of the church where an eagle was circling the perch. "Please, I can climb and free run with no problem." Ezio scoffed with a smug grin. Altair grinned back devilishly. "But can you beat me to the top?" He asked and the boy's face faltered. "If you can beat me to the top of the church you can…you can have the rest of the day off." Ezio perked up and face set in one of determination. "Deal." Altair grinned and looked around, seeing the guards walk out of view. "Now!" He shouted and took off to the brick building. Ezio faltered in his steps but followed quickly behind. He took to the other side of the church where a stack of crates were placed against the church.

He clambered up the side using loose bricks and windows to boost him up. His muscles burned and his fingers were aching. His lungs burned and he panted. Still Ezio refused to slow down and tried to go faster if it was possible. Ezio reached the top and pulled himself onto the roof with a triumphant shout. He grinned as he looked out at the bustling city and the cawing eagle circling him. Ezio furrowed his brow and looked to the perch. "_Cosa_? How did you…?" He pointed to the Master Assassin sitting on the piece of wood. Altair grinned under his hood. "About time you showed up, I was beginning to think you fell down." He smirked and stood up, looking over the boy. "How long have you been here?" Ezio cried in shock. The Assassin shrugged. "Long enough." Ezio's shoulders fell and he sighed in defeat. "Sense you lost, you still have the rest of the day to work." Altair said. "Go down and repeat the process, only be faster." The boy gasped. "For how long?" A whine was beginning to build in his throat. "Until I say stop, now down." Altair nudged Ezio closer to the edge. Ezio pouted with big brown eyes, Altair remained unaffected and the boy climbed back down to start again.

Altair relaxed against the rooftop, roasting in the sunlight. He had already taken care of any guards patrolling the skyline. With Ezio shocked eyes following behind before he continued climbing. His amber eyes were closed but his ears caught the sound of feet on clay tile. He looked over to his left and groaned at the sight of the approaching Assassin. He stood and met Federico halfway. "What are you doing here Federico?" He growled out to the bulky Auditore. Federico held up a ornate bracer and blade. "It is to be Ezio's once it is repaired." Altair looked the guard and blade, broken but not unfix-able. "Federico?" The older Assassins looked back to the novice that had showed up. He drew down his hood. His face was sweaty and his cheeky were bright red. Curly brown hair stuck to his face. "Go back down Ezio." Altair commanded, annoyance started to seep into his voice. He knew exactly why the older brother was here. "Hold on Altair, he clearly has been working hard. I think he could use a break." Altair snapped back to the older Auditore. "Assassins don't get breaks." He pointed to his apprentice. "Go back down and continue." His tone was icy and Ezio started his way back. Federico bumped in and grabbed his younger brother. "You are pushing him too hard." Federico said and turned to Altair. "He needs a break."

Altair's shoulders tensed and anger was starting to set in. He glared at Ezio and the boy scrambled out of his brother's hold and climbed down from the roof. "_Bastardo_, you are going to kill him like this." Federico growled out. "He is my responsibly now Federico. You better learn that quickly." Altair threatened. "You can't keep me from my own brother." Federico's voice raised and his meaty shoulders hunched forward. "I can, I am his mentor now and if I think you distracting him. All I have to do is tell your mentor, or your father." Federico gave him a deadly glare and his fist clenched and unclenched. The air was tense between the two of them. "You wouldn't dare." The Auditore growled out. Altair was unfazed. "I suggest you leave before Ezio comes back up." Federico remained unmoved for a moment, just staring at him. Before he turned and stalked off loudly. Altair growled and kicked a loose tile off the roof.

"What did my brother want?" Ezio asked as he and Altair walked down a street. Ezio had removed his hood to cool his heated skin. His dark hair was matted down with sweaty curls sticking out. He looked silly but Ezio didn't seem to care at this point, too tired from climbing. He still had to ran errands for his mother before the day was over. "Nothing that you have to know about now." Altair said and grinned when Ezio scoffed in disbelief. "Come on, Altair, tell me." Ezio nudged him and Altair shoved him back. "No, go run your errands. I will be at your villa tomorrow." Altair said and turned away. "_Addio_!" Ezio called after the Assassin as the man disappeared into the crowd. Ezio gasped in awe and searched for his master but couldn't find the man. Altair smirked from the shadows at the novice before he returned to the Assassin's base.

He would have loved nothing more than to slink into his room and avoid everyone. Only Federico beat him there. "What do you want Federico?" He asked and hoped the man wasn't drunk again. "Altair." The man gritted his teeth. "I wanted to apologize for overstepping my auditory today." Federico seethed where he stood and Altair knew he must have gotten scolded by someone higher up today. "Accepted brother." Altair grinned when Auditore's jaw clenched. "Just leave Ezio to me and everything will be fine." Now Altair was just messing with him. He was being cruel to get back at being woken in the middle of the night. "of course."

* * *

**A/N: So Altair and Federico's relationship is really tense, but Altair is basically taking over Federico's role so yeah, it's not going to go end smoothly. Confused, Let me know!**

**Cosa-What**

**Bastardo-Bastard**

**Addio-Farewell**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters.**

* * *

The sky was dark and glittering with stars. The chill hung in the air and clung to Altair despite his robes. He stopped in the middle of the street. No guards were out at this hour. Too early in the morning and cold for even the most dedicated guard. His breath came out in a small cloud. He had stopped on his way to the Auditore household when noise had come from behind him. Altair looked in the shadowy alley; the sounds of guards were quickly approaching. Altair frowned and stepped out of the way, hiding in alcove. A person rushed past him and Altair almost slapped his forehead. He grabbed the running man by the collar and yanked the boy back into the brink wall, placing himself in front of the runaway. "Ezio." He said in a tone that held a warning. The young Auditore flinched back. Ezio's long hair was falling out of his ponytail and his clothes were all ruffled. Altair could smell the flowery perfume on the young man. Altair sighed and rubbed his brow when he heard the guards, who originals were now clear, come closer. "Stay." He pointed at Ezio in warning before stepping out to meet the pursuers head on.

He stopped in the road and three Florence guards. "_Spostare_!" One shouted and when Altair didn't move or response, they took out their swords. Altair copied their movement. "I will ask you one more time. _Spostare_!" Altair moved but stepped forward and took out the first one before he could react. The other two gasped in shock as the stabbed guard fell to his knees. Altair placed a feet on the fallen soldier's shoulder and yanked the blade out. Blood coated the metal as he turned to the other two. The One recovered quickly and attacked. He slashed downwards and Altair met him and held the sword steady. They struggled, equal at strength, before Altair stabbed him with his hidden blade. The guard gasped and shrank to his knees, his sword falling to the ground as he died. The last guard was frozen in fear for a moment before he dropped his sword and took off in the direction he had come. Altair frowned and pulled out a throwing knife. He hadn't wanted to kill the man but he also didn't want to raise alarm. The Assassin threw the knife and it hit the man dead center in the back and he fell the stone road, dying with a moan.

Altair sheathed his blade and went back to his novice hiding in between buildings. Ezio was poking his head out rather nervously from the shadow. "So Ezio. What brings you out this early in the morning?" Altair asked causally. Ezio jumped a bit at the sound of his name and looked up from the dead bodies. He trembled from the chill and looked like he was ready to be sick. Altair grabbed the boy by the shoulder and guided him away. "You didn't answer me." Altair said as they walked back to Ezio's house. The boy chuckled and ran a hand through his messy locks. Sleep was evident in his eyes. He yawned largely. "I was visiting Christina." He said with a grin. Altair rolled his eyes. "Ezio, I hope this will not continue." Ezio looked over to him with a wide open mouth. Altair slapped his jaw shut. "But why?" Altair stopped and looked down at the boy with a exasperated look. "Ezio, once you are an Assassin, enemies will try to take advantage of that." Altair explained. "Then I will protect her!" Ezio said determined. Altair scoffed a bit and smiled a bit. He pushed away the curly brown locks away from the boy's forehead. "Alright Ezio." He nodded to the villa behind them. "Go and get dressed. We are meeting someone today." He said softly and Ezio ran inside his house, slamming the door behind him loud enough for Altair to flinch.

"So who are we meeting?" Ezio asked eagerly and pushed his hood away from his face, following behind his mentor. Altair grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him beside him as they walked in the crowd. "Assassins must hide in plain sight in order get to their targets. While I can teach you to blend, I cannot teach you to disappear completely in a crowd." Ezio's large brown eyes widened in excitement. "Her name is Paola and she is a courtesan." Altair stopped his trainee. "Ezio, don't you dare get distracted." At Ezio's grin Altair slapped him over the head. "I mean it novice." Ezio rubbed his head in pain and looked up at Altair from under his hood with big watery head. "Si, don't worry. _Maestro_ I can stay focused. Now let's go!" Ezio finished quickly and moved on ahead. Altair sighed when he noticed the Auditore heading for the nearest brothel. "Ezio, wait up!" He chased after the teenage boy.

As they entered the brothel Altair could just tell there was a pleased smile on his face. The young ladies in the room immediately turned their attention to the Assassins. Their gaze lingered on Altair, who glared back in return. Then they could sight of the young Auditore and were smitten at first look. Courtesans surrounded the boy and cooed at the sight of him. They twirled his curly hair and complemented him. Their flirting giggles made Altair's eyebrow twitch and an ache became to build. He left the boy there, knowing Ezio would never notice he was gone. Instead he looked for Paola. His keen eyes picked up another woman. He stalked towards her. "Maria." He called out in purr. The lovely courtesan dressed in green. Her long brown hair was braided and crowned her head. "Altair." She patted the seat beside her and Altair lounged beside her. Her sharp eyes met his and there was a smile that held secrets. "What brings you here?" She pouted seductively. "You never visit me anymore." Altair's hearing picked up on the hidden English accent and old memories started to come to the surface of his mind. Altair nodded to where Ezio was being crowded. "Another novice? But he looks so young." Maria said upset. "I know."

"Be careful Altair." She advised him. The Assassin nodded. Maria pulled down his hood down and brushed his sandy brown hair. She hummed and cuddled up against him. "You should grow your hair out. It is attractive on these Italians." She purred. Altair gave her a straight look and she broke into a smile and a fit of giggles. "I'm just joking Altair." She kissed his cheek. "I should go find Paola for you."

* * *

**A/N: Maria did pretend to be a courtesan in the series so I made her one in the story so Altair wouldn't be lonely. ;) Confused, let me know!**

**Spostare-Move**

**Maestro-Master**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters.**

**A/N: So now the plot begins! I'm going with Ezio's story line so bear with me because I haven't played AC2 in forever and am a little fuzzy on how it all went down. All mistakes are mine! **

* * *

Altair had once thought that Ezio was a quick learner. That statement was proven false with each giggle that the Assassin heard. Paola had set him up in a shaded terrace with groups of courtesans. She was trying to teach him how to pickpocket without being detected. So far he had yet to do so. The boy's hands seemed to stray from their target when they caught sight of a pretty face. When a young blonde giggled and slapped away his away playfully. Ezio slummed in defeat and looked to Altair for help. The Assassin sighed and ignored the amused sound that escaped from Paola. "You focus too much on the person and their face Ezio." Altair said and walked up to a group of ladies. He picked one at random. "They won't notice you unless you make them." He reached out and his hand wrapped around the coin purse and he snapped the string and walked away. He held up the sack for the younger man to inspect. A moment later a surprised gasp came from the redhead in the group Altair had walked past. He tossed it back to the woman and addressed Ezio. "Focus on the money and the move out of sight before they can suspect you." He instructed and Ezio nodded in determination and turned back to the women.

After several failed attempts Ezio presented a coin purse to Altair with a trumpet grin that made Altair want to smile in return. "Good for you, novice." Altair praised and Ezio was practically jumping with glee. He tossed back the purse and turned to Paola for his next instruction. "You've seemed to pick up on that. Hopefully you will get better with time." Paola waved on for Ezio to follow behind and Altair took that chance to slip away. He knew she would take the boy and teach him to blend into crowds. So the Assassin had some time before he was due back to help. Altair slipped inside and found Maria waiting for him with another Assassin. Through their hood was up, the dark jacket and lack of an arm was enough for Altair to know who it was.

"Malik, what are you doing here?" He asked as Maria slipped away with only a lingering touch on his shoulder. "Brother, I have troubling news." Malik waved him over to a secluded spot. "Rodrigo Borgia has been spotted within the city walls and the Pazzi have become quiet in their movement. My men have no idea what they are doing now." Malik whispered. "The Pazzi? Ezio just got into a brawl with Vieri the other day." Word of the brawl had spread throughout the city and Altair saw the scar it had left on Ezio's face. In the same place his had been. "Yes the Master has been very cautious as of late. He has not sent any Assassins on contacts or missions in days." Altair looked around them, taking in the people around them for wandering eyes. "This cannot be good. I should leave and keep Ezio within my sight until things settle." Malik nodded and Altair departed with speed. He weaved through the people until he came to Paola.

"Ah, there you are Altair." She was standing a distance from Ezio, watching as practiced his skills. "What had you heard of late?" He whispered and turned to lean against the wall beside her with his head down. Paola remained looking forward and her lips barely moved but Altair heard her. "Not much more than Giovanni has heard. However Uberto makes me suspect his loyalties are not as clear as we think." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I worry for Ezio and his siblings." Altair looked at the Assassin in training from under his white hood. "Malik had the same thoughts. As his mentor I thought to take him away from the city for a few days." Paola nodded discreetly. "That may be a wise idea." She stopped as Ezio came walking back up to them.

He grinned and the pink scar on his lips wrinkled with the effort. "I'd say that I have perfected the art of being seen but unseen." He said with a grin and looked to Altair for approval. Altair ducked his head further to hide his smile and got up from the wall. "Not yet." Altair paused and smiled a smirk that caused Ezio to stiffen. "How about you trail me and if I detect you, you fail for the day." It seemed Ezio was up to any challenge Altair threw at him. He grinned and nodded, fixing his hood on his head. "_Affare_." Altair pulled down the hood to cover Ezio's eyes and spurn him around to throw off the boy's sense of direction. "Go." Altair whispered and disappeared into the crowd. Moments later he felt a hard stare on his back and knew it was Ezio's. The Assassin picked up on the other's footsteps against the others. The quick, jumpy steps of novice in the field, Altair stopped and turned to look back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ezio's hood duck into a cluster of people. He turned back around and continued walking. He had counted to 15 in his head before he felt the eyes on his shoulder again. Altair grinned before he picked up on his pace and turned down a sharp corner.

Altair held to admit that occasionally he had lost the novice in the mass of people but overall Ezio was far too obvious but Altair decided not to call him out on it. After all it was his first day and guards were never as alert as highly trained Assassins. He could give the boy a break. Altair finally called off the chase when they reached the wall encasing the city. "So? I pass didn't I?" Ezio nearly tackled Altair in his excitement to catch the Assassin. The Assassin couldn't help but smirk and lowered his hood. The cool air kissed his skin and Altair sighed in relief. Ezio pulled off his hood. His brown hair turned dark with sweat. "Not bad, _walad_." Normally Altair didn't speak his native tongue. He preferred Italian, it made him blend in more into the culture. Even as the endearment slipped past his lips, Altair didn't realize he had said it at first. "What was that?" Ezio asked curiously. "My native language." Altair chuckled at Ezio surprised expression. "I know my Italian is good Ezio but I was not born here." He pulled back up his hood and slapped a hand on Ezio's shoulder. "Come on, I have one last place we have to go before I return you home."

* * *

Altair knocked on the wooden door and turned back to Ezio. "I understand you have already Leonardo." He commented. "Yes, but what do we have use of an painter?" Ezio had picked up painting from the man for his mother and had seen the amazing work the painter had done. "He is not just a painter." Altair held up the gift that Federico had given him. "He is so much more than a painter Ezio."

The door opened and a energetic blonde came out. "Altair!" He hugged the Assassin tightly and turned to the boy. "Ah, Ezio, good to see you again!" Leonardo hugged the Ezio tightly and left his personally space just as quickly. "Come in! Come in!" Leonardo shooed them inside and stepped in behind, glancing at empting streets before closing the door. "So what can I do for you?" The painter asked and Altair held up the bracer and blade. "Ah!" Leonardo took the gear and set it down on his cluttered work table. "I can have this repaired for you before the sun sets tomorrow." Leonardo was already mumbling about the things he would need. His mind worked a mile a minute. "Really? You can do that?" Ezio asked and peered in closer. "Yes!" Leonardo looked up and laid a polite hand on Altair's shoulder. "If it had not for the Codex that Altair made, this would have taken me days, possibly months but now I have repaired and made enough of these to make them without help." The blonde rambled on before returning to his table.

"A Codex?" Ezio glimpsed at Altair and the older Assassin just shrugged. "Leonardo has been a friend to the Assassins for many years. I only lent him a few pages that would interest him." Altair grabbed Ezio and started to guide him out. "We'll take our leave Leonardo now and leave you to your work." The painter mumbled a good-bye and waved from the table. Altair chuckled and followed Ezio outside. Immediately he knew something was off. The streets were deserted. Altair scanned the roads, no one, it didn't make sense. They were only in there for a moment. Ezio started out in the middle of the main street. His hood down and he wandered in the direction of his home. "Ezio!" Altair hissed and stalked over to the boy. He yanked the hood up and pulled the younger man close to him, wrapping an arm around his thin shoulders. Protecting the young one from any danger.

Altair looked around him; the streets, then the roofs and finally the corners of building, nothing. "Come, we have to get back to your house." Altair dragged Ezio with a harsh tug down the streets as silently as he could. As they got closer, Altair picked up on the signs of distress in the landscape around them; the bloodstains in the street, the discarded weapons, the bodies hidden from view. The Assassin pulled Ezio along harder, refusing to answer any question the boy asked. Finally they stopped in the courtyard of the Auditore villa. There Ezio broke off Altair's hold and ran into the dark house. "Mother! Father! Claudia! Petuccio! Federico!" He called out their names in desperation as he ran throughout the house. Altair stayed near the door. It had been knocked off the hinges. The furniture was shrewd about. Altair knew he had to get Ezio from this place and quickly.

"Brother!" Altair looked up as an Assassin came running up, blood splattering his robes. "What happened here?" Altair asked as Ezio came up behind him. "They attacked, the Templars, they took the Master and Federico and Peuccio. We were able to get the mother and lady away before the guards could regroup." The Assassin said. "My mother, Claudia, where are they?" Ezio pushed Altair out of the way, his voice cracked and Altair knew he was on the verge of breaking. "We are sending them to your uncle as we speak." The Assassin assured Ezio and then turned to Altair. "We need your help brother." Altair nodded and took Ezio aside. "I'm coming with you." He gritted out between his teeth. "No. Ezio you have no weapons, no skills. You would only get in the way. Go back to Leonardo's and wait for me. I will return with your family safely." Ezio looked up at Altair with big broken brown eyes filled with tears. He could tell the only thing the boy wanted to do was run and find his family but he was trusting Altair to do it. "You promise?" He asked. "Yes, I promise. Now go!" Altair shooed Ezio and the novice took off running into the streets. He wouldn't have any problems with the guards. By now all those able to fight were guarding the Auditores. Preparing for the on slaughter from the Assassins.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I don't really remember the events leading to Ezio becoming an Assassin, like all the parties involved and how exactly it went down but I think I got what was needed. If anything was confusing, free feel to tell me!**

**Affare-Deal**

**walad-boy**

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters**

**All the mistakes are mine!**

* * *

Ezio ran right back to Leonardo's workshop. His heart pounded the whole way. He felt weak and vulnerable out in the open without Altair running beside him, his hard stares watching his every move. Like a wolf watching its young, to make sure that it didn't run off and get hurt. Ezio didn't expect to be attached to someone so quickly but Altair was what kept death away from his doorstep. At the thought of death Ezio thought of his family. His brothers and father were being kept away in some tower while they waited for Assassins to rally up and attack. His mother and sister were on their way to his Uncle Mario's, out there in the open road. Ezio's first thought was to go and find them but Altair's words rang in his ears. He had no skills or weapons. He would be of no use to them. No, he should actually listen to orders for once and do as Altair told him. When the heavy wooden door came into view, Ezio had barely knocked before it opened.

"Leonard I-Altair sent me. There's…there's a problem…_la mia famiglia_…" Ezio could barely form a sentence but the painter was quiet and patient. He let Ezio in, all the while listening to rambling of the boy. "Come now, Ezio. Sit! Sit, warm up." Leonardo sat Ezio by the roaring fire and the novice hadn't realized how cold he had really been till the warm fingers of heat wrapped around his chilled skin. "An another Assassin stopped by on their way to reunite with your brothers." Leonardo knelt down in front of Ezio, taking his cold hands. It startled the boy, and refocused his mind. He gazed down at the painter's hands. They were rough and callous but warm. "Your family will be safe, Ezio, I know it." The blonde man grinned cheerfully and stood. He walked back to his table and began to tinker with the protect Ezio had dropped off earlier. The boy looked around at workshop, filled with so much more than paintings. "Sorry for the mess." Ezio turned back to the painter. "I feel unfulfilled as just painter. While it is my passion, there is so much more I want to do." Leonardo said with a laugh. Ezio couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his face. "I'm just going into the family business." He mumbled.

"And with a master like Altair, it will an exciting time, _si_?" Leonardo said and Ezio's brow furrowed. "I don't understand." He said embarrassed. The blonde laughed. "You wouldn't, would you? Altair, he's…quite the legend. He reached the rank of Master Assassin at only 25. Amazing and terrifying when you think of it." Ezio lowered his hood and sat back, his gaze on the fire. His mentor seemed to have this air of power around but except for a few guards. Ezio had yet to see the man in his element. "He will save them Ezio." Ezio looked back to the painter with a sober expression. For a moment, he looked far older. "He knows what's it's like to lose family. He wouldn't let that happen to someone as innocent as you." Ezio nodded but even as he sat there in the warming glow of the fire. He felt cold.

* * *

Altair and no other Assassin returned that night or the next morning. Ezio received his finished blade, and had the spirits scared right out of him by Leonardo's 'joke'. To think he might have to cut off his ring finger for a blade. He glared at the artist and the man laughed. "You know, Ezio, there was a time when it was necessity to show your commitment to the creed." Ezio squeezed his fist tight. "Altair doesn't seem to mind his ring finger missing. His blade is an older, more traditional, design." The artist commented from his easel. He was working on a painting a lovely woman. Outside the world began to stir in a flurry of sound and Ezio stood. "I cannot wait any longer. I have to at least what is going on." Leonardo only nodded and gave him a silent reassuring hug. He walked outside and it was like any other day. People were walking about on their normal morning routes. Guards patrolled the area and Ezio remembered to pull his hood low over his face before moving on.

It was in the square, surrounded with chattering people and stray Ezio knew he would find his family. Ezio felt a lump build in his throat as he weaved through the people towards the center. As he looked around, he saw Assassins slither through the shadows, taking out the enemies. When he stopped before the wooden platform . Ezio looked up. "NO!" He shouted and felt the world crumble around him and the novice sunk to his and people faded from his mind. His father and brothers swung on ropes connected to their necks. He sat frozen and tears burned his eyes and his cheeks. When men in white robes rushed past him onto the platform he felt anger rise in him. "Get away from them!" Ezio shouted, his anger and sorrow clouded his mind and Ezio didn't realize they were there for his sake. Thick arms wrapped around him from behind and lifted the novice up. Ezio struggled and fought against the person as they started to drag him away. Grunts of pain were heard from his attacker but only when they had dragged the boy from the city did they let go.

Ezio fell to the ground and buried his head in his arms. His attacker knelt down beside him and stroked his back. Ezio looked over and the first thing he saw through his blurry eyes was his mentor. "_È figlio di una cagna_!" He tackled Altair, scrambling for purchase on his white robes. "You promised! You promised you would save them!" Altair allowed his fruitless struggle for moment before overpowering him and pinning his arms down. "You're a liar! You liar!" He shouted over and over again until he couldn't his chest heaved with exhaustion. When his throat was raw and his cheeks were dry with tears. Ezio just laid there in the grass watching the clouds move in the sky. A breeze would sweep through and brush his curly hair across his face. He was numb to the world. Only Altair holding onto his wrists that kept Ezio anchored. His amber eyes burned and watched over him. Ezio, for the first time, finally had a real look at his master. He was shocked by what he saw but he was too tired to react as he once would have.

Altair was covered in blood. It splattered his white robes in a wild pattern. His hood was down and Ezio saw a fresh cut running down the side of his face. His face portrayed no pain, no emotion at all. The bright amber eyes were hard as metal and dead on the surface. Ezio let his gaze travel. The white robes and the gray undershirt were tore in several places and even the leather belt was sliced. He could see tan skin peek out under blood that still flowed from open wounds. The weapons he carried,ones that always glistened, were crusted dark. Ezio then noticed the hidden blade. Bound in the thick leather and laid with ornate metal pieces. There missing from his hand was the space where the ring finger should have been. He watched in a dazed fascination as Altair rubbed his thumb along the empty space like the bone and flesh was still there. Ezio wondered if Altair sometimes forget it wasn't there. His eyes traveled back to Altair's face. Shiny from sweat and dark from blood and dirt. Hidden under all that was a blank mask that the Assassin had never wore around him before. Altair refused to speak and Ezio wished he would. His face was stone hard and unforgiving.

"Say something." Ezio mumbled, his voice was harsh and he wished for wine, water, anything to sooth the ache. Both of mind and body. "I can't." The older Assassin's mask crumbled a bit. Cracked in half and Ezio saw his true emotions. Pain, old and deep showed through. A pain that Ezio couldn't begin to know the depths of, Ezio could remember something of what Leonardo said about Altair's family. "I don't have the words. Years have gone by and I still don't know what to say to make it better." Ezio blinked and stared. "Your family has been retrieved and will be given a proper burial. Until then, you'll stay with your mother and sister at your uncle's villa." The boy nodded. "Word will reach them before we do." It was a small relief, not having to tell his remaining family the news. "And you?" Ezio didn't want to be somewhere Altair was not. Altair frowned and the smooth scar on his lips wrinkled. "I will remain and take control, along with the other masters, of everything here." Now Ezio frowned and he blinked back tears. "We will...will see each other again?" He asked almost too quietly. "Of course, unless you get yourself killed." Altair smirked a bit.

"Where are the guards? The alarms?" Ezio spoke, he wanted his mind off of the current subject. "Our brothers are taking care of all of that." Ezio frowned and clenched his fists at the word brothers. The men of the Brotherhood weren't his brothers. Altair seemed to know that. "They may not be blood Ezio but I found they can be very close to it."

* * *

**A/N:Originally I was like, hey this is my story I could totally let Ezio family live but Ezio losing his family was such a huge part of his story and shaped him as a character I couldn't take it out. Also Altair is basically all Ezio has so he's a bit clingy.**

**Confused? Free feel to let me know!**

**la mia famiglia-my family**

**È figlio di una cagna-You son of a bitch**

**si-yes**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters**

**A/N: Happy Christmas Eve!**

* * *

It had been a while since Ezio to Monteriggioni and it hadn't been in such disrepair. He was happy to be reunited with his mother and Claudia and of course his uncle Mario. He would rather be in Firenze with Altair, getting the man that betrayed his family and sent his father and brothers to their deaths. It had left his mother mute and his sister in denial and him distracted. "Ezio! Pay attention!" Ezio was startled out of his musing by his uncle's angry tone. He brought up his sword to block on slaughter from his opponent. Since Altair had remained in Firenze, his uncle Mario had taken up the remainder of training Ezio. Altair had said he would get training from other but his uncle was ruthless. "_Piego_!" Ezio called and held up his hands in surrender. The mercenary in the training circle nodded silently and let the boy leave unharmed.

"You learn quick, _nipote_." Ezio smiled at his uncle and sheathed his blade. "Altair thinks otherwise." Ezio's smile faltered a bit at the mention of his mentor. "Ah, well everyone is slow compared to him." Mario patted him on the shoulder and guided him into the rundown villa that was the Auditore family home and Assassin's headquarters. "Uncle. How is the situation in Firenze. I haven't heard anything from Altair." He had only been in Monteriggoni for some time now but he hadn't heard a word from his master. At first he thought Altair had been killed after he had left. Only a letter from the Assassin arrived a day later, the contents to which Ezio had not been privy to. "Altair and the brothers are working hard in the city. They have found Uberto Alberti to a Templar." Ezio briefly remembered the man he had delivered letters to. He had understood that Alberti was a friend to his family. Now it seemed all a lie. "And? Is he dead yet?" He asked. Mario shook his head no and sighed. "No, _nipote_, these things take time and planning." Ezio shrugged off his uncle's hold angrily. "How can you say that? That man is breathing while my father is not! My brothers are dead because of him!" He shouted and his voice carried throughout the empty building. "Ezio-"

"Forget it!" Ezio cut off his uncle and stormed off. He hid in the attic of the villa and looked out over the countryside, seething. He sat silently on the windowsill and looked out. The thought of the killer of his family's killer still living made him boil. He clenched his fists and his jaw snapped shut tight. "_Cazzo_." Ezio stood and ducked out of the attic space. Below him, he could hear his uncle talking with his sister no doubt his mute mother was still in her room. Ezio snuck down the marble stairs as quietly he could and into his uncle's office. His uncle's office was an organized mess and Ezio knew. If one thing was out of place, Mario would know. He snooped around carefully and found the current location of Uberto Alberti. The man was still in Firenze.

Ezio glanced into the dining room where Mario and Claudia were laughing about something. Ezio looked onto the scene with sadness before ducking out of the villa. He pulled up his hood as he blended in with the crowd. He peeked up at the rooftops periodically while fidgeting nervously. When he finally got outside the wall Ezio sighed in relief. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He tried to remain calm when he took a horse from the stable but he knew his hands trembled as he took the reins and took off down the dirt road towards his home city.

* * *

Getting inside Firenze proved to be harder than Ezio had originally thought. To a normal civilian it was an average patrol but Ezio saw there was more guards cluttered around the gates than what was normal. However luck might have possibly been on his side. Courtesans were fluttering around and when they caught sight of Ezio, they started to coo for him. "Ezio!" A blonde called out and he scrambled up to her. "Silence Madonna." He covered her mouth and looked around them. The ladies became alert and pulled out daggers that were hidden in their corsets. Ezio was surprised the ladies even carried weapons, much less knew how to wield them like professionals. "I need to get into the city. The guards…and the Assassins must not know." The ladies exchanged nervous looks with each other but nodded. Ezio paid them a bit more than usual for their help. As the dancing women encircled him he saw eyes were drawn to the courtesans but go over him completely. He smiled as he managed to slip past the guards without so much as stopping the women.

Ezio merged through crowds of people with his group without much trouble. Yet that didn't stop him from tensing at every corner or alleyway they passed. He tried to keep from straight out staring at the roofs because it would make him stand out but he couldn't help it. Not when Altair was within the city. Ezio had to fight back the idea of running off to find the man. He didn't think Altair would appreciate him going against orders.

A courtesan bumped him from behind and Ezio was drawn back. His eyes zoning in the guards that stood at the door. Uberto was throwing a get together for some art pieces. "We can get you inside Ezio, but then you are on your own." A blonde whispered softly in his ear. Ezio swallowed back his nerves and fear and clicked his hidden blade out in response. The courtesan around dispersed and took away the guards at the door. Ezio jumped inside the courtyard and hid behind a pillar. A quick scan of the surroundings and Ezio found his target and no Assassins. His heart pounded his chest, blood rushed his body and the noise was loud in his ears. His hands trembled and he clenched them tightly. It was now or never.

Ezio slipped between groups of chattering people and pretended to listen in on them. He watched as Uberto walked past him and he tensed. As the man could closer and closer Ezio's breathe picked up. The hidden blade was drawn and ready. Ezio reached out and grabbed Uberto by the collar. He turned the man and Uberto squeaked in surprise. Ezio felt anger rise and heat up his body. He stabbed, the blade sliding through flesh without meeting resistance. It was shock first, for both of them, but then it was like a weight had been lifted. Ezio liked that feeling. So he stabbed again and again. Over and over till there was a large and growing stain on the front of Uberto's clothing. Ezio let the man down and listened to his final words. "You would have done the same. To save the ones you love." Ezio let go of the man. "Yes I would. And I have." He said with a cold voice and stood hearing the screams of the people around.

"The Auditores are not dead. I'm still here. ME! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!" He shouted in new anger. He had killed the one that betrayed his family. Now all that was left was a hollow feeling. Shouting guards alerted him and Ezio sprung to run but a smoke bomb had gone off between him and the approaching enemies. The guards coughed and keeled over in tears. Ezio felt tears spring to his eyes and a cough build in his throat. He didn't get a chance to become weak as a strong hand wrapped a hand over his mouth and nose, guarding him from the smoke. He struggled weakly. The smoke was fading but it still effected him. He was dragged out and Ezio heard the dying cries of the men in the smoke.

He was dragged away to a dark alley and was let go. Ezio reached forward with the bloody hidden blade to his attacker but was caught. Altair held his wrist in a hard grip. The metal squeal in protest and Ezio stared, gasping. "Atlair!" He shouted and his mentor frowned. "What have you done!?" Altair didn't raise his voice but it felt like he had. He ripped the hidden blade from Ezio and the boy couldn't even bring himself to protest. "Do you realize how far you sent you've set us back? How many people you have endangered because of this stunt!" Ezio was stunned, the weight of what he had slammed down on his shoulders. He chocked and looked up at his master with a sad, terrified expression.

He hadn't realized he was crying till tears soiled Altair's robes. When had he hugged Altair? The older Assassin gripped him tight in his arms and Ezio fell apart. He thought of his brothers and father. Now dead and forever out of hid reach until death claimed him as well. He had actually killed another person. Uberto had family and loved ones and Ezio had taken him away from that. Altair pulled down his hood and leaned against the wall behind him. He sighed as the novice broke down in his arms, clinging to the older man for support. He should have been there. The first kill was always the most emotional one. Better yet, he should have killed Uberto himself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that everyone is enjoying their Christmas!**

**Piego-I fold**

**nipote-nephew **

**Cazzo-fuck it**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed or any of its characters

A/N: Happy New Year! All mistakes are my own

* * *

As the city raged on around them Altair held tight to his apprentice. Ezio emotional state had been fragile before but now it was all but broken. Altair knew he shouldn't have let the boy out of his sight. A family grieving the loss of another deserved to be together through. The Master Assassin sighed and looked down at Ezio. He had sobered up it seemed, to the point where he stood in a daze. He held up the letter he had slipped from Uberto before running. "These letters were meant to prove your father and brother innocent." Ezio seemed to snap and tremble in anger at the mere sight of the paper. Altair slid a letter, different from the rest. "This one was meant to his wife and son." Altair held out that one for boy to take. "You are to deliver that one for me." Ezio slapped away his hand with a growl. "Why?_ Che diavolo_ doesn't deserve such kindness." Altair rolled his eyes under his hood. "No, but his unknowing family deserves closure. Do not make us no worse than him. Just take it to a pigeon cope." Altair took the novice's hand and slapped the letter onto his palm. "Go Ezio, while I clean up your mess."

* * *

"We must leave this city. With the Master gone, there is nothing here for us." Malik said as he packed up books and burned any non-important papers. Around the pair, Assassins were running about packing up things and destroying others. "Some of our brothers are returning to Masyaf." Malik looked up at this comment. "You mean to return with them?" Altair realized. Malik sighed and stepped in close. "With Al Mualim declared traitor and killed. We will need a leader there. I am the next highest rank, besides you. And you are needed here." Altair's shoulders sagged and he looked away, refusing to show how hurt he was. He understood completely and knew Malik belonged back home where he would do well for the Brotherhood there. Still it didn't mean Altair wanted his closest friend so far away where he couldn't help the one armed man. "You will be a fine leader, you've put up with me all these years." He looked back to his oldest friend. "Safety and Peace _akh_." He said with a kind grin and placed an arm on the shoulder that was missing a limb. Even under all the cloth, Altair could feel the nasty scars that laid underneath. A reminder of the arm lost.

"Your presence brings me both." Malik placed a hand on Altair's shoulder in return and the two of them chuckled. They remembered when there had been a time when Malik had said the opposite. "Don't forget me Altair. I expect you back home someday." Malik said with a hard voice that hid his sadness. "I will return when my work here is done. When Ezio is no longer in need of a mentor." Altair said and nodded in return. "I will leave you to pack. I must bring Ezio to his family's villa where he will be safe while I plan our next move." Malik nodded and removed himself. "Then this will be the last we see each other." Malik swallowed hard. "Goodbye my brother, for now." Altair nodded stiffly in return. He wasn't good with goodbyes. He had always thought that when the day came for him to return home, he would be right beside Malik. "Goodbye friend."

"The Assassins are leaving Firenze and we must do the same. Our presence is known here and it will be sometime before any can return." Altair looked over Ezio as he finished speaking. The boy's hood was down and his brown hair waved in the breeze. As the sunset around them, he was colored in a brilliant burning gold. The light reflected off the delicate metal work of his father's robes and shined. He looked so colorful, so bright. Yet his face was downcast. A void of any emotion and blank, Ezio had drawn in on himself as the weight of what he had done sunk in. He had been rash and thoughtless. How many did he endanger because of his need for vengeance? How many had to uproot their lives because of him? "You are not returning with them?" He spoke in a small whisper. "No, I am needed here." Ezio nodded numbly. When Altair placed hand on his shoulder. Ezio jumped and felt warmth seep through his robes. It wasn't cold but Ezio felt frozen. "You need me here Ezio." As the Master moved away, his warmth left with him. Ezio nearly panicked before he hurried to follow close behind like a shadow. He practically clung to Altair, standing so close he could feel the warmth come off Altair in waves and he welcomed it.

Ezio could almost forget his father and brothers were dead, almost. In the company of his mentor, it seemed like a normal day of training. Ezio was happy, even for the briefest moments till a stray thought ran through his mind and reminded him of the disaster he had left in his wake, on a horse making his way to Monteriggioni again. It was almost possible for him to pretend. Then just a glance to the man at his side and Ezio broke again. Altair was reminder, even if he had not meant it. The highest ranking Assassin, the Master, now that Giovanni was gone. It killed Ezio but also brought just the tiniest comfort. Just to see something that would serve as a tiny piece of his father.

Altair slowed his mare to a stop and Ezio did as well as they both looked up upon road in front of them. "_Quel bastardo_." Ezio mumbled. "What do you want Vieri?" He shouted at the young man that blocked their path. Altair silently dismounted and Ezio followed close behind. He noticed the group that joined Vieri. "Many things, but first your death will do quite nicely." Even as he spoke, the young Pazzi boy looked nervously out of the corner of his eye at the stalking Assassin. Ezio fell back as the group Vieri had brought closed it around Altair.

The elder Assassin unsheathed his sword and held it up, moving it to counter any move. The men were nervous and stayed back. Altair attacked first, he grabbed a man by the collar and threw him across the ground and as the man rolled. He kicked the man in the neck and impaled him in the chest. That set the men into motion. Altair removed his blade and another sword came swinging downwards towards his shoulder. Altair grabbed the man's wrist and yanked him close. He head-butted the man and pushed him back. A throwing knife sung through the air and landed square in the enemies' chest. The last two attacked at the same time and as Altair countered with the first. He left his back wide open for the second.

Ezio felt something build in his chest and his feet moved on autopilot. He ran forward and grabbed the man from behind. Putting his hand over the man's mouth and buried his hidden blade in the back. The man let out a muffled cry as he died and fell. Another joined him as Altair took out his target. His mentor looked over and with a silent nod, calmed Ezio. The Assassins turned to Vieri. The boy was scared into stunned silence. Only for an instant before the boy took off towards. Ezio braced for a attack only to be bypassed. As Vieri stole his horse and galloped away back towards his home. Ezio made to run after him but Altair stopped him.

"Let him go." Altair said and grabbed the reins to his horse. "We are almost to Monteriggioni." He nodded in the direction of the Auditore stronghold. "But he will tell the Templars of what happened here." Ezio gestured to the dead men around them. Feeling a bit queasy as he looked at the gruesome scene they had left behind. "Let him. Let him strike fear into the Templars. And if he lies, they will misjudge us." Altair said and led his horse and apprentice away from the scene. "So it can only work in our favor either way?" Ezio questioned. Altair nodded and chuckled. "Yes, sometimes it is good to let one get away."

The gates to Monteriggioni opened to them and Altair guided Ezio in with a firm hand on his shoulder. Mario met them and looked furious. He opened his mouth to yell, but was cut off by Altair. The Master Assassin guided the novice inside the household and left him there. Altair and Mario went to his office where the elder Auditore collapsed in his seat with a sigh. Altair stood before the desk. His eyes darted over the room and zeroed in on the Codex, hidden among other books.

"What happened?" Mario asked with a tired sigh. No doubt, looking for his nephew had weighted heavily on the older man. "Ezio snuck back into Firenze and killed Uberto." Mario slumped in his chair and rubbed his face. "How did he take it?" He asked and one look from Altair told him everything. "Not well. He was emotional and thoughtless. A look shared between the two of them, showed that this was not good. "I should have kept a better eye on him." Mario said. "I should have never let him out of my sight." Altair argued. Mario nodded somberly and laughed suddenly. "I guess we are both to blame for this then."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I wanted to hint a tiny bit at Altair's story line so I threw that in there while getting rid of Malik, sorta tying up loose ends **

**_Che diavolo-that devil_**

**___akh-brother_**

**_____Quel bastardo-that bastard_**

**Please Review**


End file.
